


Кто я (без тебя)

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: правда в том, что Стив знает где Баки





	Кто я (без тебя)

**Author's Note:**

> в тексте приведены отрывки из книги Стива Харви "Поступай как женщина, думай как мужчина", которая, само собой, мне не принадлежит. не то чтобы я советовала ее прочитать, но она заставила меня поразмышлять над отдельными утверждениями и взаимосвязями. и как-то вот так увязалась с любимыми мужчинами. так что энивей ей спасибо. 
> 
> а еще я часто слушала "SYML - Where's My Love" в процессе. хотя у меня так и не повернулась рука вынести ее в эпиграф или что-то такое. слишком уж она ванильная для суперсолдат. но текст в тему (;

_Некоторые не могут ослабить свои оковы –_  
_как не могут и спасти друзей своих._

_«Так говорил Заратустра»_

Правда в том, что Стив знает где Баки. Он пускает команду по остывающему следу, потому что другого выхода нет. Это полное фиаско его капитанской непогрешимости и помощь Баки в том, в чем Стив не в силах ему помочь – он не может вытравить из Солдата страх и незнание, но может дать ему время. И шанс сделать выбор, которого тот так долго был лишён.

С этой тупой болью Стив способен жить. Больше, чем со свистящей в груди дырой. Но он все ещё не очень понимает зачем, когда с единственным якорем этой реальности оборвана цепь.

Однажды утром после пробежки он находит на скамье в парке цветастую, мокрую от густого тумана книгу в мягкой обложке – «Поступай, как женщина, думай, как мужчина». И, не имея ни малейшего представления, что под этим скрывается – что ещё в этом сумасшедшем веке считается нормальным – открывает в обход аннотации первую попавшую страницу. Это всяко лучше его собственных мыслей, по крайней мере Стиву так кажется.

_«Мужчина чувствует себя состоявшимся и способен сосредоточиться на отношениях, если он разобрался в трёх самых важных для него вопросах: кто он, чем занимается и сколько зарабатывает»._

Со Стивом это случилось после сыворотки и Аззано. Когда он расстался со старыми комплексами и на волне новых ощущений и открывшихся возможностей совершенно потерял голову от окрепшей вместе с телом любви.

_«Если мужчина не стремится реализовывать свои мечты, если не делает все для того, чтобы выяснить, «кто он», «чем занимается» и «сколько зарабатывает», он обречён. Мертв»._

По этой причине они с Баки оказались на фронте. Об этом думал Стив, когда давал согласие на участие в эксперименте. И это же сейчас вело Баки, который без чьей-либо помощи вычищал базы ГИДРЫ в поисках себя и своих воспоминаний.

_«Если мужчина не определился с тем, кто он такой, чем будет заниматься и сколько сможет зарабатывать, он, возможно, не сможет стать для вас тем, кем хочет стать»._

На этом Стив аккуратно закрывает книгу и в сердцах оставляет лежать на прежнем месте. По всем признакам в новом времени с ним что-то не так. Возможно, бесповоротно и все: первый пункт из трех не имеет ответа без Баки, последний – смысла в принципе. У Стива есть лишь его работа – спасать людей – крайне почетная, судя по заголовкам газет, и совершенно неискренняя в сером сжавшемся мирке Роджерса.

Баки где-то в Африке. Проездом через всю мясорубку Ближнего Востока и, не исключено, по дороге на какой-нибудь забытый Богом край земли, вроде Австралии. Стив планирует заглянуть в Персидский залив не раньше, чем через пару недель, как только получит следующее абстрактное обозначение на карте. Капитан отличный стратег, кто бы что ни говорил. А единственный, перед кем он способен проколоться, вряд ли интересуется его игрой.

Остаётся только придумать себе занятие на отведённое время. Часть его съедают затяжные пробежки. И тренировочный зал в башне, и ужины теперь не в одиночестве, и совсем немного сон, взгляд на город сквозь панорамное окно – несоизмеримо больше. Но ведь пара недель это пустяки по сравнению с тем, что потом ему, возможно, повезёт разглядеть на записях, почти на границе слепой зоны, склоненную голову в темной бейсболке. Баки с регулярностью оставляет ему подобные артефакты, выяснив, что те не угрожают его свободе. И Стив благодарен ему за них. В те моменты, когда не хочет вернуться в холодную гулкую тишину тонущей «Валькирии». Тому, кто однажды уже выбрал смерть, сложно восстановить адекватные отношения с жизнью.

*

Барнс знает об этих запоздалых вылазках по его следу. Он не готов к встрече, но тоже продолжает держать в поле зрения Капитана и его команду. Чтобы этой встречи не состоялось, полагает он. Но однажды, когда едва уловимая нить не дергает в ожидаемой точке, он даже на какие-то полдня сбивается с маршрута. Пусть и делает скидку на неучтенную помеху. Вторая и третья паузы тишины наполняют Барнса иллюзией пусть мифической, но почти ощутимой оторванности, полного растворения в обретенной новой жизни. И заставляют вспомнить о том, что все ещё держит его в ней.

Когда разрыв с Роджерсом достигает месяца, Барнс, наконец, останавливается и готов признать, что думает о повороте вспять.

В чёртовой Ирландии слишком много пустых пространств и далеко отстоящих друг от друга ветхих сгорбленных городков. Барнс не спит почти трое суток, прежде чем добирается до продуваемого всеми ветрами берега, куда дотягивается связь с нужного ему континента. Капитан всея Штатов с миротворческой миссией где-то в Уганде – так гласит официальная версия. Зачем ему для его мирных целей полный состав Мстителей, исчезнувших с радаров по всему миру, ставит ее под большой вопрос.

Первым в эфир возвращается Старк – бессменный аватар их пиар службы – с тщательно загримированным лицом, не способным скрыть подозрительную отечность. Следом мелькает Вдова, где-то на Востоке и с чем-то почти экскурсионно разведывательным, будто та экономит силы или маскирует их отсутствие. Вместо новостей о Роджерсе – заранее заготовленные фото с оптимистичными байками. Сам Капитан сквозь бесконечные препоны и многоуровневые фильтры обнаруживается в Южной Корее в Центре экспериментальной медицины. Но до того, как Барнс покупает билет до Сеула, того переправляют через океан на родину.

*

В том, что Зимний Солдат оказывается довоенным другом Стива, беды больше, чем радости. Это Наташа может сказать, оглядываясь хотя бы на собственное дерьмовое прошлое. Впрочем, как и наблюдая за теперешней ломкой большого и доброго Капитана. Вдова закрывает глаза на фальшивые догонялки, которые тот выдаёт за поиски Барнса, потому что никто не даст гарантий, что они в конечном итоге найдут. Мифы – удел Тора. У богов собственное высокопарное представление о действительности. Наташе же ближе Вижн и сухие горькие факты – чудес не случается там, где забыта человечность. А это именно их случай.

Как-то ее взгляд цепляет в гостиной Кэпа нелепый измусоленный томик. Наташа тщательно изучает его обложку и описание, прежде чем с сомнением заглянуть внутрь.

_«Как узнать любит ли вас мужчина? Это просто: обычно он делает три вещи._

_Мужчина заявляет. Он готов говорить любому и каждому: «Это – мое»._

_Мужчина обеспечивает. Это суть мужского призвания – быть кормильцем и добытчиком._

_Мужчина защищает. Любой, кто говорит, делает, предлагает что-то плохое или даже просто помышляет как-то вас оскорбить, рискует быть уничтоженным»._

Наташе казалось, она понимает причины одержимости Стива, но теперь катастрофа качественно меняет свои масштабы.

«Это мой лучший друг», – заявляет Стив. «Мой, мой, мой», – твердит, как заведённый, и добавляет «Баки» с мягким придыханием, сам того не замечая, как будто это имя все объясняет. И хотя Барнс в бегах, в апартаментах Кэпа его уже ждёт свободная комната. Никто не спрашивал, но никому и не нужно. «Не стрелять», – требует Стив, загораживая собой того, кто последним нуждается в защите. И, минуя долгие обсуждения, отправляется разоружать любые потенциальные угрозы старому другу.

Но угрожают не Барнсу, а Стиву. И не чужие пистолеты и нервные детонаторы, а отрава из вины и одиночества, разъедающая его изнутри. Стив несётся вперёд, забывая оборачиваться. А если оборачивается, то это ещё хуже. Потому что за левым плечом пустота, которая ломает его ловчее иных суперсолдат или падающих небоскребов, без шанса избежать.

Когда Стива привозят из Южной Кореи, Наташа дает себе обещание, что лично достанет Барнса, где бы тот ни был, и вернёт живым или мертвым, что означает – в наручниках или без, но в наручниках будет спокойнее. Слабую виноватую улыбку Кэпа, когда он приветствует ее, не найдя сил даже приподняться со стерильно белых простыней, хочется стереть звонкой оплеухой или выгрызть злым поцелуем. Но Наташа с несвойственной ей мягкостью идёт на поводу смиренно опущенной головы, которая готова к любому наказанию. О, Наташа не понаслышке знакома с ощущением пропасти до одного единственного ласкового взгляда. Их ситуации с Кэпом так похожи и все-таки разные. Не ей судить, как они справляются с ними и что готовы принять за выход.

Когда в трубке раздается скупое «Барнс», она готова к разговору.

*

Старк испытывает к Роджерсу до странности отцовские чувства, как бы Тони ни нервировало одно это сравнение. Стив, словно большой ребенок, талантливый и сильный, но с порядочной, в полвека, задержкой в развитии. Тони изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не отпускать комментариев по этому поводу каждую свободную секунду, что даже у него самого вызывает недоумение. Он предпочитает думать, это потому что у них в запасе предостаточно времени, а некоторые формулировки еще стоит отточить до совершенства. На деле его можно застать с пристальным вниманием оглядывающим апартаменты Кэпа, но в поисках чего – он не скажет сам. Любопытство и стремление, как оно частенько бывает, несутся вперед разума Тони.

Так ему случается найти стыдливо выглядывающую из-за диванных подушек книжонку – что-то бульварное и пошлое про взаимоотношения.

_«Три вещи, которые нужны каждому мужчине: поддержка, верность и секс»._

Тони с полной самоотдачей закатывает глаза и, возвращаясь к странице, замечает ниже подчеркнутое карандашом:

_«Для мужчин любовь – это преданность… что бы ни случилось…»_

Тезис, конечно, вырван из контекста, и речь в абзаце совершенно о другом. Однако мысли уже текут в заданном направлении, выстраивая логические цепочки и подводя под это аргументационную базу. Если безоговорочная преданность – есть любовь. То в чем тогда ее отличие от любви разновидности обыкновенной, с поддержкой и сексом? Тони аж замирает, представляя себе, как розовеют скулы Роджерса от этого по-простому без прикрас напечатанного слова «секс», и сурово съезжаются его супергеройские брови. Тони, пожалуй, тот еще извращенец, раз ему хочется увидеть это вживую. И совсем немного – пока Пеппер не в курсе – камикадзе, если идея притащить в башню еще одного суперсолдата, хотя главным образом убийцу, кажется ему не такой уж странной. Он без всякого сомнения рассует по всем углам еще больше датчиков безопасности и средств опасности против любых вторжений. По углам уже и без того тесно, но он справится. А если понадобится, спрячет один из своих костюмов хоть у Кэпа под кроватью. Не то чтобы он жаждал настолько интимных подробностей. Но ради мира во всем его Тонистарковском мире он и не такое вытворял.

Наташин заказ на суперсолдатские наручники приходится слишком кстати – в своей голове Тони как раз закручивает в этом очередном вопиюще гениальном творении последний винтик. И ему уже не терпится почувствовать под рукой ювелирную сборку, увидеть смесь из фирменного осуждения и робкого облегчения на лице большого и доброго Капитана. И все-таки спрятать костюм под его кроватью на всякий случай.

*

Брюс понимает побег Солдата. Кому, как ни ему, известна ярость, распирающая изнутри против собственной воли. Клинт, Старк, Наташа, Ванда – каждый из них испытал на своей шкуре, что такое оказаться оружием в чужих руках. Когда быть собой и, более того, помнить, кто ты есть на самом деле – роскошь, цену которой не измерить никакими деньгами и заслугами. Брюс сочувствует Стиву и допускает вероятность, что Барнс не вернется. Мечты о том, что прошедший через ад станет прежним, наивны и безжалостны к тому, кто их лелеет. Чувства и скрепы тоже подвержены факту смерти – из прошлого ничто не возвращается, как минувший день умирает, чтобы дать жизнь идущему следом.

О разработке специальных наручников для Солдата Брюс узнает по чистой случайности. Тони слишком одержим своей профессией и гениальностью, чтобы что-то скрывать. Но эта же одержимость запирает гения в мастерской на долгие часы, не оставляя времени хвастать или делиться процессом с окружающими.

Брюс не в восторге от затеи устраивать встречу Роджерса и Барнса насильно по отношению к одной из сторон и в тайне – от другой. Однако Тони достаточно умен, чтобы не вступать с ним в затяжные дебаты – на это у него тоже нет времени, по крайней мере, сейчас, – и Старк с кристально чистой совестью спихивает всю ответственность на Наташу и ее инициативу, зная наперед, что прежде чем спорить с Романов, Брюс десять раз подумает. Или же в десятый раз избежит какого-либо спора, как и любого прямого контакта с ней.

Вместо разговора с Наташей Брюс думает о том, каков шанс, что у них с Тони действительно получится стреножить Барнса и убийцу внутри него. Вероятность не больше, чем договориться с Халком. Да и существует ли она вообще? Сам Брюс никогда всерьез ее не рассматривал.

Потому что если бы она была… Он страшится даже загадывать глубже эфемерного «если бы». Возвращение с этой глубины заставляет его голову кружиться, а легкие – сбоить. Когда зеленый зверь под кожей принюхивается и поводит плечами, примериваясь к новой попытке прорваться на свободу.

Однако не ради себя, но ради Роджерса Брюс готов допустить, что шанс есть всегда. И однажды, на исходе отведенного на подготовку срока, появляется в лаборатории посеревшего от недосыпа Тони с коротким и емким: «Я в деле».

*

Когда Джеймс заходит в палату, он какое-то бесконечное мгновение не может оторвать взгляд от ручки двери, за которую цепляется, как за спасательный круг или свои шаткие воспоминания. Эта реальность так часто выбивает землю из-под его ног, что он начал цепляться за такие простые вещи, будто они вправду могут удержать его на плаву и в ясном уме. Но человек на кровати тянет его к себе даже встопорщенным на колене краем больничного одеяла. И кто такой Барнс, чтобы сопротивляться? Кто он вообще такой?

Джеймс раздет до стерильной казенной робы, на его железной руке какое-то приспособление Старка, которое делает ее тяжелой бесполезной ношей. Но гораздо тяжелее на душе, что так же раздета догола и выпотрошена дорогой, допросами и долгим ожиданием этой встречи. И пустой тусклый взгляд Стива врезается в неё, неприкрытую, со всего маха и всем своим остроугольным весом. А потом проясняется. Капитан часто моргает, и его лицо делает ситуацию ещё сложнее – оно пытается сохранить какое-то, неясно какое, выражение, но брови, глаза, губы, подбородок и морщинки разваливаются по частям, каждая в своём горе. Слишком много всего, без крио и обнулений для бывшего Солдата теперь все слишком – ярко, беспокойно, страшно. Он так устал от торнадо в сознании, что сейчас ему просто хочется опуститься на прикрученный к полу пластиковый стул рядом с кроватью Стива и уложить гудящую голову подле его руки. А если бы было можно, то на неё. И так замереть на некоторую вечность без меры «достаточно».

Вместо этого Стив сам кладет руку на тупую боль в его затылке, как будто одной ладонью накрывая всего Джеймса целиком, так тепло и спокойно.  
– Не принимай мои слова буквально, – едва слышно бормочет Барнс в белое покрывало, в палате так оглушительно тихо, что они, наверное, с тем же успехом могли бы общаться телепатически, – но я бы сказал, что ненавижу тебя. Потому что все, связанное с тобой, лишает меня покоя.  
На что Стив длинно выдыхает.  
– Мне жаль, Бак.  
– Я не знаю, кто я. И кто я без тебя. Интересно, прошлый я знал это?  
– О, ты был очень самодостаточным.  
– Быть и казаться – разные вещи, Стив. Посмотри на меня. Сейчас я кажусь тебе самодостаточным?  
– А я?  
– Сдается мне, что ты всегда был той еще катастрофой.  
– Значит, ничего существенно не поменялось. По крайней мере я и тогда не знал, кто без тебя.  
– Между прочим, у тебя было время выяснить. И побольше моего.  
– Я… я был занят.  
– Я бы назвал это – прохлаждался.  
– Что это? Ты шутишь над моим самоубийством?  
– А что мне остается? Иначе мне хочется придушить тебя собственными руками.  
– Так вот для чего все? Одолжить вторую?  
– По-твоему, я не справлюсь одной?  
– Точно. Самодостаточный. Я же сам это сказал.  
Они молчат. Впервые за долгое время их мысли не заполняют тишину отвратительным шумом, а текут плавно, как масло по куску свежего горячего хлеба. Рука Стива смещается на загривке Джеймса, но не для того, чтобы исчезнуть, а чтобы начать мягко вычесывать остатки затихающей боли из спутанных волос.  
– Почему ты здесь так долго? – спрашивает его Джеймс. – Я не знаю сколько, но явно больше, чем обыкновенно нам требуется.  
– Знаешь, оказалось, что сыворотка все же не всесильна. Бывает, тело разваливается, не потому что проблема в здоровье его органов, а потому что не в порядке сам разум, и ему просто не нужно это выздоровление.  
– Мне казалось, мы выстроили нейтралитет – я жив, ты жив, и нам больше не нужно сражаться друг с другом… Не проще ли было подождать?..  
– Мне все и каждый сказали о том, что я могу не дождаться. Будто я сам этого не понимал. Все, чего я хочу сейчас, кроме как видеть тебя рядом, это спать и не видеть ничего. Мне не снятся кошмары, видимо, даже их я не заслужил. Я просто проваливаюсь в черную пустоту и возвращаться из нее больно.  
– И ты бы оставил меня одного? Ты правда смог бы это сделать?  
Стив над его головой тяжело сглатывает и с десяток раз медленно вдыхает, прежде чем ответить:  
– Я уже сделал это, Бак. И ты прожил без меня гораздо больше, чем со мной. А я без тебя даже не пытался.  
Джеймс поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и ладонь Стива по инерции соскальзывает ему на щеку, отчего оба замирают. Джеймс прикрывает глаза, впитывая гладкость кожи, и вздрагивает вслед за прикосновением к губам. Бывшему Солдату по-прежнему всего слишком много, но в то же время он вдруг обнаруживает в себе ошеломляющий голод по чему-то большему. Джеймсу нужно все, что только возможно, даже если есть риск, что это разорвет его на части.  
– Ну, вот он я, – говорит он, притираясь к ладони и намеренно задевая пальцы губами. – Вернее то, что от меня осталось. Этого достаточно?  
Шепот Стива почти теряется за шумом бухающего в его ушах сердца. Но они со Стивом как будто все же связаны телепатически, потому что ответ не требует повторения.  
– Это даже больше, чем я рассчитывал.


End file.
